


AvengerSHOTs TV!

by SouthernLolita



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animated GIFs, BAMF Phil Coulson, Baby Steve, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, DIY, Daddy Tony, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Don't Try This At Home, Feels, Glitter, Hurt Tony Stark, Infantilism, Inspired by Music, Loki Does What He Wants, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pictures, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, TV Tropes, Tags May Change, Tampons, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wheelchairs, tramatic injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a billion channels and this is whats on? Set your fanfic DVR and ready the popcorn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tv Guide

Welcome to Avengers TV! This is your hand and helpful guide to our upcoming programming!  
  
**WTF STARK!**  
  
**Dating Steve Rogers**  
  
**Cacaww MUTHA FUKAS**

 **Asgardian Fails**  
  
**Right in the feels**  
  
**SuperTexts**

**A funny thing happened on Google images**

**Marvel Infomercials**  
  
Stay tuned!


	2. WTF STARK EP 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is from the last episode, it seemed like y’all just loved all the ideas so I’m just going to do them all! #10 -Change all the dates in the tower to read 2233 and convince Steve he took a nap for 217 years and everyone is a robot now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EP12 - The great nap prank!

Steve was dog tiered when he came home from his last mission, falling into bed and dieing for the next 15 to 20 hours seemed like a good plan. Well…that is if you don’t live with Tony Stark.  
  
It only felt like a second when Rogers’s blinked open his eyes, god he just wanted to roll over, smother himself in the pillow, and forget about that horrible thing called work. Alas, that was not to be. Therefore, the Captain sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking around with a yawn at the white walls and glass enclosure…wait a minuet. What?   
  
Steve was on his feet immediately rushing to the glass partition surrounding his bed.  This seemed bad, was he still asleep? The soldier pinched himself and nope he was defiantly awake.   
  
“Jarvis?” he tried hoping maybe this was something weird Tony was doing, like maybe the inventor accidentally released some deadly glass into the tower and so now everyone was on lock down in these little cubes. That sounded legit - it was disturbing that something like that did sound legit, this was his life now.   
  
“Good Morning Captain Rogers.” The AI replied.  
  
The familiar voice causes Steve to relax, “Can you tell me what’s going on with the…bubble?” Steve said gesturing to the wall.   
  
“It is a preservation chamber, designed by the former Mr. Stark to protect you.”   
  
Why didn’t any of that sound good?   
  
Steve scrubbed his hands over his face. “What do you mean Preservation and the ‘former’ Mr. Stark? Where Tony now?”   
  
“I regret to inform you Captain, Sir is deceased.”  
  
Something in Steve broke at that revelation, “What?”  
  
“Perhaps this will make more sense Captain.” Jarvis said, flashing a hologram of the current date.   
  
**February 19th 2233.**  
  
This was Steve’s nightmare.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile Tony was giggling in his lab, “Hey J have you told Steve that we are all robots yet? Can I come up and start beeping at him. Been working on my best lieutenant Data impression.”   
  
“Sir, I did mention it but I do not think the captain heard me.”   
  
“What?” Tony couldn’t fathom why not.   
  
If the Ai could have sounded exasperated he would right now, “Sir, as Doctor Banner had advised against this, ‘prank’ you assured that this would be ’different’. Let me be the first to congratulate you on being horribly wrong.”  
  
“Oh shit… J give me a visual of Steve’s room!”   
  
Steve was having a full on panic attack, gasping for are on his hands and knees. The thick bulletproof/ hulk testing glass - Tony ‘barrowed’ from Bruce’s lab to set up the prank. Now sported a huge crack, although judging by the blood smears on Steve’s carpet; the super soldier’s fists took the majority of the damage.    
  
The billionaire darted to the elevator and waited impatiently for the box to take up to Steve’s floor. It bothered him even more that Steve had been so blindly terrified he didn’t even notice that the glass partition didn’t even go all the way around the bed.   
  
Flying out of the elevator Tony’s heart sank even further. He should have listened to Bruce. “Spangles…hey its ok… Hey look at me!” Stark called out nervously as he wiggled between the wall and the side of the curved divider. It had been a pain in the ass to get in the room, Steve slept like a log though.   
  
“Hey it’s me… its ok.”

* * *

  
  
Steve looked up hearing the voice, this Tony looked so real. “Oh god… Oh no, please.” He choked out staggering to his feet. He just kept thinking about how alone he was all over again. There were all dead. Everyone, just like before. They all left him and now he was alone again. The man out of time, would this just keep happening? Would he never know what it felt like to grow old or die? Had the serum done more than turn him into the ultimate soldier? Had it made him a monster as well?   
  
Worst of all…he never have to tell Tony…the real Tony.   
  
It was Peggy all over again. 

* * *

  
“Steve, no look at me. Whatever you think this is that’s not true. It was a joke just a dumb joke ok.”   
  
The solider wasn’t listening and Tony could tell by the glassy look in the other man’s eyes. He knew because he knew how that felt. “J call out the correct date, send me mark 47 and mark 5 to come get this glass down now.”  
  
“Right away Sir. The current Date is February 19th 2016.”   
  
That didn’t seem to do it though and Tony really didn’t want to make any sharp movements and have Steve toss him through a wall.  Not that he didn’t completely deserve it right now.  
  
“I…” Steve muttered looking up at him with heartbreaking eyes filled with tears. “I love him…”  
  
“You what?” Tony just thought his brain broke, was Steve seriously confessing feelings for him. If that didn’t just make him feel like shit, he didn’t think anything else could. “Steve, I need you to calm down for me. Ok can you do that for me honey.” Did he just call Steve honey…damn those all American doe eyes…damn them right to hell.  
  
The armors arrived moving the partition just as Steve sank to his knees, staring at his knuckles as they slowly healed.   
  
Tony knelt down to be on eye level with the soldier, he reached out slowly touching Steve’s hands. “Steve, it was a prank a really shitty prank and I’m so sorry. I would never have done that if I knew this was going to happen. Look at me, I promise I’m not dead.” The billionaire licked his lips and took a chance as he leaned forward. “If I wasn’t real, if I was just some synthetic hunk of scrap. Could I do this?”   
  
Stark leaned in pressing their lips together softly. He felt Steve reach up tangling his large hands into his tank top as he pulled away. “See big guy? That grade A USDA Stark, no imitations.”   
  
“Tony?”  
  
Stark nodded gently prying Steve’s hands from his shirt and placing the larger mans palm flat over his heart. “It’s me Steve, alive and…for the most part well.”   
  
The blond swallowed hard trying to calm his own heartbeat to match the steady thump against his palm. “I’m going to kick your ass…”  
  
“Ok cap, but can I have a head start?”   
  
“No way.” Steve lunged pinning the inventor under him. “I’m not letting you out of my sight, you got that.”  
  
“Sir yes Sir.”


	3. Cacaw Mutha Fukas! EP1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:DIY disaster

Phil came home with the expectation that his husband would have actually unpacked the items he ordered for there new apartment. Alas, the agent returned to find the coat wrack still in its box along with parts of the Ikea book case-sans shelves, and the curtain rod for the guest bathroom in pieces.   
  
“Clinton…darling dearest where are you?”   
  
Clint knew better than to come out for that one, Phil and his lying sweetness.   
  
So instead, the agent’s phone chimed with a text.   
  
**HawkinSxy** : Just so you know I totally did everything you told me.   
  
Phil pinched the bridge of his nose and walked down the hall, oh yeah Clint totally did what he was told. The coats where all dangling from arrows in the drywall. Their property owner was going to love that.  Oh and look at that bookcase it matches. Shelves balanced on arrows, on guess at what the guest bath looked like.   
  
**AgentBadaz** : You do not have arrows for this.  
  
 **HawkinSxy:** I have arrows for everything.  
  
 **AgentBadaz:** Do you have an arrow for sleeping on, because you’re going to need it tonight.  
  
 **HawkinSxy:**


	4. Cacaw Mutha Fukas! Ep2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shit you buy at 4am

It was elegant, and maybe that was the lack of sleep talking but Clint Barton gave no shits! He could not dial fast enough to own this masterpiece of engineering, this panicle of fitness technology.   
  
The Shake Weight.   
  
In the cold hard light of day when that express shipping kicked in and Clint unwrapped that FedEx box with all the gusto of a kid on Christmas morning. Maybe he realized this was a stupid purchase. He wasn’t going to admit it though.  The Gazelle in the corner and the full set of snacky cups would not allow it. Oh hell no, he was going to use this things and show everyone.   
  
  
“Is it just me or dose that look like..” Steve blushed looking away as Clint sat in the gym just Shake weighting away as if his life depended on it.   
  
“No it looks like your giving a ridiculously forceful hand job, J tell me you getting this.” Tony had tears in his eyes from laughing.   
  
“Yes Sir, I have also gone to the liberty to forward a video copy to Agent Coulson’s Mobile. He says thank you, and please suspend Agent Barton’s credit cards until his return.”


	5. WTF STARK EP 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spangly Upgrades!

Steve looked down at his Shield, his weapon, his tool…the very symbol of who he was.   
  
And immediately wanted to kill Tony Stark.   
  
“You said you would be upgrading it.” Steve ground out with just barely contained rage.   
  
Tony pinched his lips tight to swallow down the laughter threaten to claw its way to the top. “Look up the definition of upgrade Spangles. In Fact, J care to help me out here?”  
  
  
“Very well Sir, according to Oxford. Upgrade is a verb meaning to raise (something) to a higher standard, in particular improve (equipment or machinery) by adding or replacing components.”  The Ai spoke with a slight pause before adding, “In this case Captain, Sir upgraded the visual appearance of your Shield.”  
  
Steve inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes, “Stark…you covered. My Shield. In Rhinestones…”  
  
“To be fair they are Swarovski.” Tony grinned at the glittering implement.   
  
“Sir, I believe it would behoove of you to leave Captain Rogers’s presence effective immediately.”


	6. Asgardian Fails EP1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title : Loki’s ipod
> 
> AN- it is my dream to see Tom and Yanis dance together.. jus sayin

Loki wanted to feel more like the rest of the Midgardian so Darcy suggested that in order to fit in he learn a bit more about the culture of earth. In her opinion the best way to do that was ‘friggin tunes, if you have a soul you will like music, though the jury is out if you do.. have a soul.”  
  
Of course his ridiculous brother even liked the music of Midgard and Loki was never one to be upstaged so he purchased what the people of the realm call an Ipod.  Thus began the epic journey of his musical education and ..the rather sexy side effects of an Asgardian prince ‘getting his groove on’

* * *

  
The first person to take note was Bruce, it happened by accident actually. You see everyone had ‘chores’ (Steve’s idea of course) various little tasks that they all did each week or so. Loki’s task had been to wash the quinjet.   
  
Bruce was just coming back from getting lunch  when he heard the Pa system on the roof hanger going at full blast. He assumed it was Tony up to something so he decided to see if his fellow scientist might want to come in for food. However, instead of blaring classic rock and a grease covered billionaire - Banner got something waaaaay better.   
  
1\. Kings of Leon- Sex on Fire   
  
Loki prancing around in a European looking bathing suit. All long lines and alabaster flesh, eyes guarded by a pair of large dark sunglasses as he waves his hands commanding jets of water and soap like an orchestra leader. The arches of water raining droplets over the gods lean form.   
  
Banner swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes trailing over the misted flesh that almost glittered in the midday sun.   
  
Sex on fire indeed.   
  
Bruce had to…excuse himself because the other guy. Well, hulk wanted to smash in a whole other kind of sense. 

* * *

  
The next victim was Bucky; the former asset was in the gym when he noticed the towers other former villain resident enters.   
  
“Evening Sergeant.”  
  
“Loki.”  
  
The ravenette eyes him with a wicked little grin, this couldn’t be good. “Sergeant… I seem to be without a sparing partner, would you mind. One does need to keep the skills sharp you know.”   
  
Barnes stepped of the treadmill, “Fine with me, no powers though Dollface.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry. Sweetheart.”   
  
2\. Tove Lo - Talking Body.  
They faced each other on the mat, having lain down some ground rules. “Do you mind if I play some music while we…engauge?”   
  
“It’s your show. G’head.” how bad could it be, he’d been stuck in a yoga lesson with Banner and that god-awful classical shit before.   
  
The beat dropped and it wasn’t nearly as boring as the solider expected, also sparing with Loki was a bit like sparing with Natasha. The guy was flexible, really…flexable and the suggestive lyrics did not go unnoticed.   
  
“Careful pretty boy. Some one might think something, come in here find you flat on your back like this.” Barnes purred into the nobles ear when he had Loki pinned.   
  
The alien smiled hedging his legs around the muscular male’s hips and grinding into him. It was a dirty trick but enough to throw the mortals concentration enough to turn the tables. “My. We wouldn’t want that now would we?”   
  
Bucky would defiantly be calling for a rematch.

* * *

  
  
Tony was lucky or unlucky number three. Depends whom you ask, or…whom Jarvis tells.   
  
The inventor had been itching to get some readings on the mage’s mojo. He’d seen Loki’s siedr flow from the raven’s fingertips in the field. This time though he was determined to catch the sorcerer in the act and study what was really going on? There had to be something more solid than just hocus-pocus.   
  
So when Jarvis pinged him with the announcement of ‘unusual energy levels on Mr. Laufeyson’s floor.’ Stark jumped at the chance.  
  
“Jarvis gimme visual and audio, I want you to record riendeergames. Vitals, energy fluctuations, all sensors go! If Merlin sweats I wanna know the ph!”  
  
“Sir, due to privacy constrains I must warn that…”  
  
“Nada… nope null, non. Do not care J, my building. Now make it so number 1!”   
  
3\. Amiee Allen - Calling the maker   
  
The screen lit up showing Loki’s bedroom, music swirling through the air. It was clear Loki had done some…alterations to his floor - of the magic variety. The room didn’t even look like a room anymore.   
  
“J, when did this happen and has structural integrity been compromised in anyway?” Tony asked feeling a tinge of nerves. Considering his walls were now gone and he was looking at a forest where there should be a bedroom.   
  
“I do not sense any structural issues Sir. I am not entirely sure how this is taking place. Atmospherically readings indicate a defined area between the main walls and what can only be describes as an energy membrane. With in the membrane the temperature, pressure, humidity, and over all gravity readings is like nothing on this planet.” The aI seemed just as perplexed with this.   
  
Tony kept watching though, it seemed the tower stereo system still worked judging by the woman’s voice crooning some spooky voodoo Esq. hymn. He watched the raven draped in a robe step onto a stone pavilion in the forests center. A gathering of green energy began at his feet and circled its wielder. That’s when the robe dropped.  
  
“Oh my god he’s naked.” the right thing to do would have been to stop watching. Tony wasn’t really into politically correct choices however.   
  
The billionaire felt his mouth go dry watching as Loki lifted his hands creating for himself a throne worthy of any LOTR film. Following that the prince lounged as siedr flowed from the interdemtional space licking at his skin in hues of Gold, Amber, and Green. Tony wasn’t sure if watching Loki…recharge was supposed to be erotic. Nevertheless, it was.    
  
“J, record and encrypt… Top priority stealth on this one buddy.”  
  
One could almost see the AI roll his electronic unseen eyes. “Shall I file it with your Sasha Grey collection Sir?”  
  
“Yep.” 

* * *

  
  
The last unfortunate victim was Steve. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
Apparently, for Pepper’s birthday Tony had set her up a private “dancing in heels” lesson with Yanis Marshall. The ceo decided to invite Natasha and Loki as she considered they would be the only other occupants of the house who might actually find it interesting.  
  
Steve was innocently looking for a place to sketch when he walked in on the three of them and the choreographer.   
  
4\. Beyonce - Crazy in love  
  
The three leggy beauties in fitted yoga pants and high heels, Steve finally understood what Clint had been saying about the glory of women’s stretch pants and apparently they made them for me…or Loki was wearing some of Natasha’s who knew right now. The blonde stood completely flustered at the door not sure where to look or not look. Until he managed to stutter out an apology and run away.   
  
  



	7. WTF STARK EP 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Match for Cap

“Well that was pointless.” Steve looked over at the computer screen unimpressed. Natasha said he should look into some dating sites and Tony volunteered to set up the profile.  
  
Looking back on it, Steve could see why letting Tony help was a bad idea.  
  
“Check this one out, her name is Elda and her hobbies include: Watching reruns of Jag and bingo. Ever watched Jag Cap?”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
The inventor grinned scrolling down the match list. “Oh no I found her, the future Mrs. Rogers…you better hurry though she doesn’t have much future left.”  
  
“They are all in their 90’s Stark! How does this help me?”  
  
Without missing a beat Tony kicked back on his chair looking horribly smug, “So are you gramps. Just because your patriot pop ass caught, a case of suspended animation does not change your birthdate. Thus unless I make a liar out of Captain America I must go with the facts.”  
  
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and closed the laptop. “Just forget it.”  
  
“ya know spangles… maybe your perfect match isn’t on the world wide web, maybe they’re a lot closer. Food for thought!”


	8. Cacaw Mutha Fukas! Ep3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spare uniform.

Sometimes when you’re in the field things just sort of happen. One such thing that happened on this mission was the destruction of Hawkeye’s uniform.   
  
Any other time there might have been a pair of Bruce’s spare pants, or even one of Tony’ clingy under suits. No such luck. Today he was with Natasha, and she only had one thing handy.

* * *

  
  
“Oh god… is it my birthday.” Tony crowed watching Clint and Natasha exiting the quinjet.   
  
“Might be Phil’s  ...” Steve chimed in hiding his smile behind the morning paper.   
  
Barton did not even break stride as he swaggered in wearing the shiny cat suit that barely zipped past his belly button. His arrows slung over one-shoulder sunglasses firmly in place, because so what if he looked like an S&M stripper. He was still friggin Hawkeye. 


	9. WTF STARK EP 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Little high in the stride

Tony had never actually done laundry before, he had people for that. Therefore, this whole non-tech, non-spoiled vacation that Steve had insisted on was becoming a horrible nightmare.   
  
His fingers where itching to rip apart everything mechanical in the house and fix up something that would make this whole business a lot easier.    
  
Unfortunately Steve was set on teaching him about ‘the good old days’ which lead to them staying in this horrible little cabin with a washer that looked older than Tony that was  …of all places on the front porch.   
  
Tony wanted to point out that Steve lived in the city and how could he know anything about living like this. The blond just waved him off and said enjoy the fresh air, Tony pointed out that the air in the tower was filtered 100 times over and likely way fresher and smelled less like pine and wet animal.   
  
Additional when on a vacation one does not expect to get a call to assemble not once but twice. So really, this was Steve’s fault.   
  
There Cap stood tugging at the crotch of his suit as the ankle rode up his calves and the sleeves half up his forearm. Yeah he could not leave like this.   
  
“Tony did you wash this with hot water”  
  
“What heat is sanitary? Come on cupcake, and look at this way maybe we can beat the enemy by using your intimidating crotch bulge. Cause I gatta say…. I’m feelin nervous and I like it.”  The visor snapped shut and he was gone.   
  
Steve showed up later in his boots, some spare fatigue pants and with the promise they would go home and Tony would never do laundry again.


	10. Asgardian Fails EP2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tampax and its many uses

When Thor found the box of strange cotton like bullets guarded with plastic sheaths in Jane’s bathroom, he had inquired as to their use.   
  
His fair Jane blushed and snatched the little item from his hand. “Their um…used to stop bleeding in….areas….Anyway are you ready to go?”   
  
Ah, so they were equipment of a healing nature. Thor had become familiar with other such tools of Midgard, such as the ‘band-aid’ and the powerful capsule of healing ‘Excedrin’. Verily humans were puny and easily harmed creatures. However, they made up for their innate weakness with many methods of care. 

* * *

  
It was three weeks later when the avengers with there newest member - Thor’s reformed brother Loki, received a call to assemble.   
  
The battle was a long and difficult one that took place at the abandoned prison the mortals call Alcatraz. As the debris settled and the villain bound for transport, Thor and his brother sat on an overturned vending machine awaiting their comrade’s word to leave.   
  
Natasha, having spotted the two from a distance, walked up to see if they were all right. Only to see something she. was not to sure about. “Thor…um, what’s that you boys have up your noses.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “one of your pitiful excused for care. Thor said you use them to stanch the flow of blood correct. That is what we are doing.”   
  
“Verily, though I am mighty I as well my brother Loki found that we have damaged our nasal cavities. The lady Jane had these little bandages and I thought it important to come ever prepared to battle.” Thor chipped in with a smile, a thin cotton retrieval cord catching in the stubble of his facial hair.   
  
Romanov schooled her features, “stop blood flow huh. Well your not wrong, carry on boys.” she said taking her leave, whispering something into her com link on the way.   
  
After Natasha left Steve happened upon the pair asking a similar question, he felt like he’d seen something like that maybe on television not for the nose but something. The solider could not remember though; also, he didn’t much like modern television so he avoided it. When Thor noticed a bit of blood running from Steve’s nose as well he offered to show him. Steve didn’t want to be rude so he allowed it.   
  
Now the three of them sat in the quinjet buckled up side my side. Barton and Stark kept looking back at them laughing.   
  
“Well it is a bleeding hole..” Barton muttered.  
  
Tony snickered, “And they are moody, I know how pep gets. Should we get them ice cream? Hey Jarvis queue up Ally Mcbeal for Capsicle and the Space Viking, That time of the month.   
  
“Oh god.” Bruce couldn’t take it anymore, so with the maturity level fallen to 0. Banner had to have a special talk with Thor, Loki and Steve.  

* * *

  
  
When they returned from the tower Steve needed to go chop wood and do other manly things. Loki, wasn’t that upset, and decided to in fact eat the ice cream and watch TV with Pepper. She loved Ally Mcbeal. Thor, well he was completely horrified and immediately called Jane to ask if she was ok. The idea of someone so fragile bleeding from an intimate area for days on end - seemed like horrible suffering.    
  



	11. Cacaww MUTHA FUKAS ep4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The many expressions of Hawkeye

When Clint wins at Mario Cart  
YEAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
When his Mr. Fluffy bottom gets another like on Instagram.  
See buddy I told you the little Hawkeye kitty outfit was a good idea.. hey what...don't tell me to be quiet. I feed you..  
  


CACAW MUTHA FUCKAS!

  
When someone asks him if he Loves Phil  
  
..Yes. (can i get a AWWWWW)

 

The face he uses to get out of trouble, it works on Steve, bruce and tony...not so much Natasha or Phil  


 


	12. Right in the feels Ep1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So.. I saw this line in a panel featuring a reincarnates kid Loki and Thor. It was so feelsy and this just came to me. Incidentally I was listening to 2cello’s cover of Hurt while writing this so if you have that handy for the read I recommend it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title : “We all know how this story ends.”

_“We all know how this story ends.”_  
  
Looking back Thor can remember an instant when a seer was in the castle; the old woman had stopped where the two boys had been playing and said something so odd. He had put it out of his, being a child and naive to the world and its horror. He only knew the moment and the joy of his revelry.   
  
“This story will end much this way.” She said, their mother ad been at the woman’s side and Frigga’s eyes filled with fear.   
  
They had been playing together with Sif and Fandral; Loki was the smallest but had been trying so diligently to join in their games of play fighting. Sif was none to pleased to play the part of the fair maiden and Fandral and Thor dueled with their wooden swords. Thor had tripped and Fandral meant to “kill” him and end the game. Loki wanted his brother favor so he dove between them letting the harmless toy strike him. Perhaps there had been more force than the older boy had though having such a smaller frailer target suddenly dash in the way.   
  
Loki sat with tears in his eyes arms wrapped tightly around himself. The wooden sword had hit the small protruding bones of his spine and felt like it rang through his whole body.   
  
Thor was up and pushing his friend, scolding Fandral for hurting Loki. The other boy’s face ad gone red with embarrassment and a touch of fear - vehemently apologizing.    
  
Frigga looked to the old woman, as the image passed between them, a horrible vision of a life not yet lived filled with mistakes and pains, a life ended… _‘I didn’t do it for him…’_ the soft whisper rattled through her mind.    
  
Thor still remembered how his mother had swooped in and tugged Loki up and into her arms. Saying they should go tend to their studies as she disappeared down the halls with the small boy on her hip.   
  
Later that night Thor had smiled and kissed his brothers head, “you were very brave brother.”   
  
Loki had smiled then so freely, back before time had taken that from him. Slowly turning the sweet, sensitive, happy boy into a bitter, broken man.   
  


* * *

  
  
_This story will end much this way._  
  
“I will tell father you died with honor.” The words hurt coming out because Thor knew it would not really matter. Odin had already turned his back on Loki. Still he held the man he once called brother, still looked into those sea green eyes as they turned glassy and gray. He looked so much as he did all those years ago, eyes bright with unshed tears - staring up at him in that small voice asking ‘am I brave now brother?’   
  
Only now, that voice was darker and breathy from the life draining from it. “I didn’t do it for him.”   
  
Jane walked quietly at his side as he gathers his brother’s body in his arms. He could not leave him here, Loki would be sent to rest properly just as their mother had.   
  


* * *

  
Years later as Thor stared into a small face he thought he would never see again, hearing the words from his deepest nightmares.   
  
“We all know how this story ends.” Loki said, he had been given back his life to live again but still… he was the same inside. Still the monster beneath lying skin. Still the extra son, what good could he be?  
  
Thor had a promise to keep, a promise he had broken before. “I won’t let it and you won’t either. I will never give up on you Loki. You must have faith in yourself.”  
  
The child lowered his eyes with a sad smile, tears glistening on his cheeks. “Faith in my self?…oh Thor..” It was then his lips trembled and he ran into his brothers arms.  “You really are the biggest sweetest idiot in the whole of the nine realms.”  
  



	13. SuperTexts EP1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my lovely Renee for helping me with these
> 
> Title: Fuckin with loki

Stark: I have a question  
  
What is it : Loki  
  
Stark: If you were forced to fuck a famous dolphin ... Are you burdened with  glorious porpass?  
  
I hate you : Loki  
  
Stark: new asgardian porn movie ... my friend flickaaaaaaaah*  
  
Fuck you : Loki  
  
Stark: Only if you ask nicely

* * *

  
  
Thor: BROTHER~ THE MAN OF IRON HAS HELPED ME IN WRITING A SONG IN YOUR HONOR>  
  
Oh norns this should be brilliant…: Loki  
  
Thor: I like clydesdales and I can not lie ... u know my brother doth deny .... that when that pony walks in after the drinkin begins ... and sticks that big thing in ur face ... I get SPRUNG .. cant help but spread my buns ... cause u know I want my butt stuffed ... deep in the hole Im barein ... Im hooked, assless chaps Im wearin ... OOOOH Trigger, I wanna get witcha ... and take some pictures ... My brother tried to warn me ... but with those leather reigns ... ME SO PORNY  
  
….never speak to me again.:Loki  
  
Thor: BROTHER ARE YOU NOT PLEASED WITH THE WHIMSICAL RETELLING OF YOUR COPULATION WITH THE STEED????  
  
Go to Hel and rot : Loki  
  
Thor: BROTHER :( :( :(

* * *

  
Clint : hey sweetie I said I wanted to get in your pants what do you think :P  
  
  
  
  
…I like horses not a hamsters :Loki  
  
Clint….and your not Lara…fuck my life and fuck you stark phone ..  
  
LoKi: Altho your taste in undergarments is not wholey unfortunate, perhaps we could work something out Hawk  
  
  
 Clint:.... I am legitimately nervous now. Come near me or my fabulous ass and i will shoot you between the eyes  
  



	14. A funny thing happend on google images EP1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ep1 : I know those feels

Hey Tony check this out!  
  
  
Yep we got those feels to.  
  


* * *

 

Feels like Thor watched alot of CSI: Miami while he was visiting Jane....DArcy..we blame you for this.


	15. AN- Question

If i posted a story about !Abusive Tony/Skinny Steve would anyone read that? it would be kinda dark. Just wondering!


	16. A funny thing happend on google images EP2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep2 - I'M NOT GONNA CRY....FUCK!

They say when you fight the good fight, you should be proud when its over.   
  
Steve wasn't that proud anymore... when you fight for something only to find out that its gone, that all you've sacrificed has been for nothing.   
  
He should have known. If someone would have told him sooner he would have come back, no matter how Stubborn Tony was he would have come back.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry Captain, I wish you did not have to find out this way." The agent said,  as they boarded the quinjet.  
  
It had been 10years, 10 long years of fighting in secrete to end all of this. After the accords...after Steve couldn't come back he promised that when he did things would be better. That he would have made up for the pain Tony felt that day.

  
Standing there on the bridge the words still didn't seem real, this all had to be a terrible nightmare.   
"Tony Stark...can't be dead."  
  
"It happend three years ago, we thought you knew Captain...I'm so sorry.."

 

  
There was no holding in this pain, he felt like he couldn't breathe. "No I...Why..How did it happen?"   
  
"Cancer Sir." 

* * *

When Steve made it back to New York, he sat alone in the small rental apartment just looking over pictures that were now faded with time. Coulson had kept them for him, and picked some up from Pepper before he came back. All the memories of what was both good and bad, Steve couldn't help but wonder why he always found himself in this place.

This horrible de ja vu of looking at the faces of people he loved and know they were dead.

All this time, all this pain and all he had were memories and words that he couldn't take back.  He picked up a photo of Tony smiling, that self assured little grin. He loved that smile.  They had 5 happy years before everything went to hell. Maybe Steve should have seen it coming but he was to busy living in the past.   
  
Now all he had was a past with Tony...  
  
  
 _"Tony..."  
  
The inventor looked up from the stove, stiring a bowl of pasta gravy. "What?"  
  
Steve felt his hands become clammy and his heart race, maybe he should have picked a better time but after that close call in the field he needed to do this..needed to do this now.. "I love you."_  
 _Tony just smiled  and said... "I know."_

* * *

Steve remember the last fight, Tony's face..the letter he left. It was thin half assed apology and he hoped Tony would just call but he never did.  
  
It was 4 years after when Tony first got sick, he didn't tell anyone but Pepper found out. When Steve came home she told him. " He thought about you, he wouldn't let me call though, he had Friday look into things and knew what you were doing. What you were trying to do. He didn't want you thinking about him and getting yourself killed because you were distracted." 

Of course Tony would do that...

* * *

The cemetery was huge, and Steve stood at the gate for a long time - single red rose in hand. Tony deserved this much.

Steve walked along the path for what felt like hours, passing large monuments and carved stone angles that watched over the dead. The great obelisk and tombs, fields of simple crosses or flat markers. None of which bore the name he came here for, the sacred place were needed to make his penance.   
  
Then he saw it, tucked a few feet from the walk way and shrounded by trees. 

 

"Hey shell head, I know I'm a little late. But ain't that always the way huh? Seems I have a knack for it." He swallowed around the lump in his throat and shifted from side to side. A few fall leaved crunching underfoot. "I shoulda' come sooner...I. No, no you would have told me to get my ass back out there wouldn't you? Pep said she was there though, I'm glad that you weren't...that you weren't alone."

Steve had to stop, eyes trickling tears as he looked up in the cold blue sky. A shaky exhale leaving his lips, "oh..why..why." He sniffled and looked back at the monument. "I am so sorry, I want you to know that never picked Bucky over you. That wasn't about that, I know I told you that but i was always so afraid that you didn't believe me. I loved you..no.. I do love you, I will always love you."  
  
  
Steve knelt and placed a single rose before the grave, he kissed his palm and touched it to the etched name. Anthony Edward Stark. "You were the right partner.."

 


	17. A funny thing happend on google images ep3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNNIES cause i did ruin y'all last time.

  
Do i even need to day a word about this....XD   
  
  
Chris hemsworth (in all his aussi awesomeness) : And here we have a wild Tony and Steve, aren't they little beauties. Observe the intense scowl as apart of the mating dance. If we remain perfectly still...they may kiss ..or someones left boob will be grabbed. Lets Watch!  
  
  
Thanks for Clarifying that Tony, altho Caps given that  (imma fuck you up so bad you will be seeing some gad damn stars and stripes in a min) face so ....  
  
Cap: Stark is everything ok? Your flying a little odd  
Widow: He's probably looking at your vacation photos.  
Tony: What...no..um....its ..corse correction Jarvis!  
  
Cap:.....tony...*blushes*  
  



	18. A funny thing happend on google images ep4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if...the avengers were animals.....

  
Bucky Bunny just wants a hug, maybe some waterproof eyeliner too.

* * *

  
  
.....No more internet for you Clint Barton!

* * *

  
Genious, Billionaire, Playboy, Cat ...   
  


* * *

 

 

Lets face it, pre serum Steve is the cuteness

* * *

Bruce's face when Tony does something stupid.

* * *

Natasha Squirrel on steak out. 

* * *

Thor and Loki, :P

 


	19. Right in the Feels EP2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humble and Kind - Tim Mcgraw
> 
> Sarah Rogers  
> ___________________________________
> 
> An: I'm having feels right now and this happened. I like to think a lot of Steve's character comes from his mother. I find her very interesting, despite the fact that she is seen as a minor character in most fic cases.
> 
> If I ever did an rp account it would probably be for Sarah. Lol I know that make 0 sense. My 2nd choice would be frigga. Strong women for the win!
> 
> There is something to be said for a mothers love and the lessons we learn as children.

❤

The bedroom was dark and a little bit cold. Steve tried to convince his mother to take one of the lamps from his room to keep her warm.

She always said no. "You shouldn't catch a chill with your asthma." she always worried for him.

Even when she was breaking. Even though she knew she hadn't long for this world. She needed to make sure he was ready, he would have to live alone in this tiny apartment and somehow move forward.

Steve was stronger than most people believed. He took care of her and always managed to smile for her.

❤

_"Always stay humble and kind."_

_❤_

That's what she would say. Sarah thought her boy respect and to value the truth. She told him to always stand up, no matter how much the world knocks you down. No matter how much it hurts. No matter how difficult the road.

❤

_" Don't expect free ride from no one, don't hold a grudge or a chip and here's why - bitterness will keep you from flyin"_

❤

He knew she was getting worse. She couldn't shake it this time and he wasn't ready. She was all he had.

Watching someone you love get weaker and weaker isn't easy.

"Go have fun with James sweetheart. No need to linger about here. I'll be fine." she'd say and shoo them off when Bucky had a few pennies for the picture show.

In the back of his mind though Steve wondered. 'what if she wasn't fine. What if she wasn't here when he came back'

❤

_" Know the difference between sleepin with someone...and sleepin with someone you love."_

_❤_

She imparted so many lessons in those last days. Between the fever and the cough, she touched his face and spoke the words she knew he'd need one day. Even just the simple ones.

❤

_"Hold the door, say please, say thank you."_

_❤_

It was late one evening when she called his name. It just sounded different that time . She held his hand and told him how proud she was of him . Steve started to cry.

"Oh my sweet boy. None of that, not for me. I'm not afraid and I'll always be watching you my baby. Come here now let mama hold you" she said, holding the whimpering boy to her side. "You have been my joy and I don't regret a moment of being your mother. You're going to be a great man one day Steven. I just know it."

He told her he loved her. That he'd do his best.

Sarah smiled and kissed the top of his head. She imparted one last lesson before leaving this world.

❤

_"Don't take for granted the love this life gives you. When you get where ya going don't forget turn back around.. Help the next one in line. Always stay humble and kind._   
  


❤


	20. Right in the feels EP3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An- cause I feel things and this is safe.
> 
> Non powered au  
> Loki feels  
> Trigger warning - implied self harm,depression, low self-esteem.
> 
> Written in 1st person  
> __________________________  
> Always in shadow. (Loki)

He's better than me...I know that. Bright like the sun and strong as an ox...he's better.

They love him... Not me. Never me because I'm a liar, I'm strange, I don't think as they do and therefore- I am wrong.

I hate him.

_I love him._

**I hate me.**

Mother says that I have to be patient . One day everyone will see what I'm capable of of. Yet how will they see?

How can they find me in these shadows he has cast. I am the lesser...the spare child should he fall. I am a poor replacement .

I want to let go.

_I want to be seen._

**I want...to feel...anything.**

Even if it hurts.

 


	21. Right in the feels ep4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: infantilism, non-sexual age play, diapers. Cause I can.
> 
> Daddy! Tony. Baby! Steve.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> Birthday baby (Stony)

Today was special. Steve had just come home from a rough month-long mission and he had just barely kept it together when he saw Tony.

The billionaire was waiting for him at the air strip and ushered the solider into a waiting car. Tony could tell by the blondes posture he needed to slip . that too tense like not his shoulders and slightly glassy look in Steve's eyes.

"We'll be home soon." he spoke softly but didn't dare get to close. Stark knew that would break what was left of the Captain's resolve.

Steve would never be comfortable if he dropped in public. So Tony kept his distance as they drove out of the city. Headed up state past the compound and to the old Stark estate.

Once inside and alone Tony stood a few passes away and waited for Steve to take off his boots and shield harness. These were important facets of who the man was and Steve needed to shed this constructs before he could let everything go.

After this Tony Would lead the way up the stairs, still not touching or speaking. He could already tell this was going to be a deep drop. It would be better to get Steve someplace manageable first.

Entering the renovated second floor master suite, Tony sat down on the side of the bed and waited.

Steve figited in the doorway. His toes curling into the soft carpet making his head feel heavy .

"Come here Angel."

That was all he needed. Steve's shoulders slumped and he hurried inside, dropping to his knees when in reach. His head rested on Tony's leg and he hugged his partner around the waist. A little whimper of "Daddy " falling from his lips.

Tony smiled soft carding his fingers through his little one's hair. " I know honey. You're ok now, daddy's here. Look how dirty and tired you are sweetheart. My poor Stevie. How about we get you cleaned up and in your jammies? Daddy brought the ones you like best."

"Doggies?" the little one looked up through his dusty hair.

" yep . Now come on sweet boy I even have your bath crayons."

* * *

 

Bath time went well, Steve was quietly immersed in drawing little shapes on the side of the tub. Once the little was clean his Daddy helped him out and into a warm bathrobe. It was yellow with floppy ears and one of little Steve's favorites. 

Tony could tell that Steve's head-space was much younger than usual and he would have to take additional precautions. Taking out the diaper bag he had in the linen closet for 'just-in-case' scenarios like this. 

Stevie pouted when he saw it. "Dada im'a big boy.."

"I know you are sweety but sometimes even big boys need some help. You wouldn't want to have an accident in your doggie jammies would you?"

Logic worked even with little Steve, he nodded and toddled over to where Tony was laying a changing pad on the bed. Reluctantly dropping his robe and laying down. 

The engineer had gotten pretty efficient at this, having babysat Wanda and Pietro when Clint was out on missions. Steve didn't put up nearly as much of a fuss, the blond was mostly still sucking his thumb through the whole ordeal. "Ok honey, your ready for your jammies."

* * *

  
  
Dinner went by fast, considering Tony was dealing with a sleepy little. Steve nodded off half way through his soup. Tony smiled and was thankful he automated the special high-chair he'd made for the super solider. Letting the high roll ahead into the nursery and tilt gently. Tony's hands guiding the sleepy little's slide onto the bed. 

The next morning would be a big one, so he wouldn't bother trying to wake Steve for a bottle in a few hours. 

* * *

 

"wake up birthday boy." 

The gentle voice coaxed Steve out of his slumber. He had forgotten what day it was, but of course his Daddy remembered. 

Tony was standing by the bed with a big box wrapped in red white and blue paper. "There's my baby." 

Steve sat up rubbing at his eyes cutely. "For me?" 

"Yes for you, it's your birthday sweetie." his daddy said placing the box in the little's reach. 

Steve fumbled with the paper until Daddy helped him. The little gasped looking down at his present, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he lifted the bear up. It wore a blue double buttoned jacked and a little black mask. The little one hugged it to his chest. "Bucky bear..." 

Tony had been a little worried about the gift, but after really thinking about it he thought it would be a good way for Steve's little side to work through some of the hurt he held over his lost friend. "Do you like it sweetheart?"

"I lub it daddy thank you. Can Bucky bear have breakfast wi'me?" 

"of course he can baby"

* * *

 

At the end of their little getaway Steve would tell Tony how much the little gesture meant, and how much he loved him for it. This thing between them was different but it was solid. Tony could not have cared less what anyone might say because he felt like he had everything he'd ever wanted in Steve, a partner, a lover, a friend, and a sweet baby that needed him.

 

 


	22. Right in the feels Ep 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok, I kicked around tons of AU ideas and storylines and it seemed like nothing was working. That was until I stumbled upon the song - Rise up-by Andra Day, now if you haven't see the inspirational video for this song I highly recommend it.
> 
> I also made some fan art to be posted within the Story. This is made with avatars so yeah.. if you don't like it don't be rude. I put a lot of effort into my digital cosplay characters. 
> 
> " Rise Up" (OT3- TonyBologna&TheSuperSoilderSamich)

"You don't have to stay Buck..."

"I could say the same thing to you but we both know it wouldn't matter."

Steve looked back at Tony lying so still in that hospital bed. "I can't leave him... He means too much to me."

"Right, then I'm staying. Now I'll ask again - what do you want from the vending machine?"

* * *

 

It was mission like any other, and maybe that is why it felt so shocking at first. On the other hand, maybe it was shocking because Tony Stark had a habit of always scraping by when he pulled something horribly reckless. The genius billionaire and his nine lives...finally ran out.

All because he had to risk his life to save someone else. That's the kind of guy Tony is, the kind of guy that Steve fell in love with. The kind of guy who pretended to be so self absorbed but deep down where it really mattered. Was one of the kindest, selfless and most generous men Steve had ever met.

* * *

 

"It's my fault...ya can say it." Bucky looked down into his coffee as if the black bitter mixture held the answers to the universes most pressing questions. Right now, all it held was hours old mud the canteen was passing off as coffee. IT was about as satisfying as the guilt that sat in the pit of James Barnes stomach as they waited outside while the doctors looked Tony over.

Stark had woken up after seven days in a coma. They still did not know the extent of the damage and there had been murmurs of 'brain damage' and 'possible spinal injury'. It wasn't good but at least he was alive.

"It wasn't and you know that. If it had been me in that building Tony would have gone in after me. If it had been any of us he would have gone in there - hell or high water he wouldn't have left anyone in there." Steve corrects his friend's dark musings. He knows why Bucky feels this way, because Bucky still does not feel apart of this team.

Even after these last few years, Bucky still feels like a visitor in the halls of the tower. Still has that awkward stance when the team behaves like a family, as if he's almost intruding. There are times rare when his old friend becomes what he remembers, oddly enough, it's usually with Tony. It's funny how the quirky inventor can bring out that ease in everyone.

Therefore, Steve can understand why Bucky feels the weight of what happened, he had gone in that building after a target and had no idea until he entered that the guy had rigged the whole structure to blow. There was no way Bucky could have gotten out fast enough, then Tony blasted through a wall and grabbed him by the collar, Tony who was on one remaining boot thruster who knew there was no way he'd be able to carry Barnes out of there. Iron man had grabbed him by the collar and tossed Bucky out, Thor had caught the falling solider just as the building exploded.

Tony knew the risk, but he took it anyway.

Barnes looks away picking idly at the rim of his Styrofoam cup. "He's an idiot."

"Yeah...yeah he is." Steve had a little bitter smile at that, he wanted to say 'but he's my idiot'; however he didn't. Bucky had so understood about that but still... They had something all those years ago and now, now, Steve wasn't sure what they had. Whatever it was he knew he loved Tony too much to just abandon what they were building together. Why did his heart have to belong to two of the most beautiful and infuriating men in the entire world?

* * *

 

Pepper offered to find Steve a hospice nurse, hell she even offered to move in and take the duty of caring for Tony on herself. Steve couldn't do that, as kind as it was he felt like this was his job and to be honest the idea of anyone else caring for Tony when he was so vulnerable made his skin crawl. He trusted Pepper, he did - but Tony was his fiancé and there was no way he was going to back out of this just because times looked grim. He was going to marry this man and that meant for better or for worse, in sickness and in health.

Till death do they part.

Someone didn't get the 'sassy independent Steve memo' because when Bucky just showed up the day after they brought Tony home- a duffle bag full of clothes over one shoulder and a shaving kit under his arm, Steve didn't say a word.

When Barnes woke up early and cooked breakfast for all of them-, Steve just smiled. Because Bucky always did things like this, Bucky always took care of him. Maybe part of Steve's selfishness was because it was like the old days. Bucky with his one raise eyebrow and quirked smile that almost said 'bless your heart' every time Steve did something strange; Bucky and his resolute ability to just get things done even when no one asked him to.

What was surprising though was when Steve stepped out to take a phone call one morning and he came back to a sight that make is heartache.

Bucky was standing next to Tony's wheel chair with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. Tony's motor skills hadn't come back fully yet; it was frustrating and Steve could see the tears shining in the engineer's eyes. He wanted to move and stop Bucky because he worried so much about wounding Tony's pride. Then Bucky started to speak.

"It's ok doll, it's just me." He smiled softly and slipped the spoon past Tony's lips before setting the bowl down and retrieving a dishrag that hung over one shoulder, wiping at the inventors eyes. "There, see? Ain't no shame in it, I used to feed the punk like this when he was to sick to do much else sides' roll over to puke in a bucket. Least you haven't done that so your battin a' thousand. "

When Steve did find his will to come back in, he did not say anything, not wanting to ruin this tenderness. He just sat down and sipped his coffee, offering his fee hand to one of Tony's. The loose grip on his fingers made him smile, it was a little stronger than yesterday and that was a good sign. Even if they had a long way to go. They were not going it alone, it would be the three of them.

Till the end of the line.

* * *

 

Days turned to Weeks and weeks to a month then two, somewhere in all this things changed. Bucky went from the guest room, to the sofa in the master bedroom, to the bed.

The initial excuse had been because Steve had to go out for a mission and Tony could not sleep alone. Then there was more to it though, the fact Steve knew there were things Bucky was going to have to do when he was away. Things he worried Tony wouldn't be ok with because despite how much help Bucky was everyday - Steve was the one who bathed and dressed Tony.

Tony said he would be fine; well that was not exactly what he said it was more along the lines of "give Robocop ...credit sugar buns." Followed by a lopsided little smile.

Steve was not so much worried about Tony at that point, or even jealous, as he was ashamed for enjoying the fact that they both got along so well now. The fact that Bucky took so much care with Tony. It made Steve feel guilty for the longing he had, he should not want that. Should not expect them both to be fine with what he was thinking. What he was wishing when he looked at them, it was too much.

* * *

 

"Don't have to do this. You know?" Tony said looking at the floor while Bucky undressed him. "M'not even ...that dirty, can't even. Go to ... to the workshop. Can wait till ..Steve comes home." Tony grimaced a little, his speech was better these days but it was still a long way from his usual rapid-fire linguistics.

Unimpressed grey eyes shifted up. "If I didn't want to I wouldn't. I swear you and that punk are two of a kind. Ya know I had to nearly beat him to take a bath when we were kids?" Bucky continued taking off Tony's clothes and wrapped his arms around the man to carry him into the large shower cubical. "Besides..." he grunted sitting Tony into a bathing chair. "Ya've grown on me."

"You like me..." Tony smirked leaning into the metal fingers massaging shampoo into his scalp.

The soldier chuckled, carefully shielding Starks eyes as he rinsed his hair "Yeah I do, smug bastard."

* * *

 

When Steve got back in it was late, he walked into the penthouse and down the hall to the bedroom. Bucky was asleep with Tony curled up on his chest, his metal arm wrapped protectively around the engineers back. Face pressing into Tony's hair as they slept.

He marveled at how relaxed Tony looked, breathing steadily and clinging to Bucky the same way he did Steve, leaching off body heat as the engineer was prone to do. It was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen.

The morning would come and find the three of them wrapped around each other, Tony graded on both sides by his soldiers.

Stark, years later say that that was the first night that opened the gate to the best sleep of his life. "Temprapedic doesn't have shit on a soldier sandwich." he'd laugh and watch his partners blush

* * *

 

Recovery is something that does not happen over night, it is not easy and it is not fun. There were days Tony yelled in frustration and others he cried, days that Steve cried too because he just did not know what to do. In those times Bucky would be there to hold them both, whatever this was it did not need a name or traditional parameters. It was not even a shock when James Barnes told them both he loved them. It was just a natural progression. A relationship like any other.

Soft touched became therapy for all of them, kind words and knowing looks because their medicine. It became the thing that buoyed them on through the darkness. Through medications and physical therapy, through speech therapy and countless doctor visits over that next year and a half.

Looking back now as Steve sits with his sketchbook in the gym, watching Bucky and Tony play basketball. Tony maneuvering the chair on his own these days. Doctors saying he may be out of it this time next year, though chances were Tony would always have issues walking. Still, just watching the two men he cared most about horsing around laughing filled his heart. The way Bucky would stop and bend down placing a kiss between Tony's eyes. They way they both would look over and shout for him to 'quit being an art geek'.

Any doubt that may have resided in Steve's mind was gone. He could do this, and he is keep doing because it is worth it. Everyday it's worth it.

 

 

 


	23. Right in the feels ep 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterIron Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Perfect (WinterIron)  
> Song - Fuckin Perfect - P!nk  
> AU- College  
> Gifs from films -Less than Zero, Captain America:First avenger

Tony couldn't figure it out, why in the hell had  James stayed around him this long. Why anyone stayed around a self absorbed mess like him. With his problems, his addictions, his a difficult personality. 

Tony Stark wasn't exactly easy to love, because he didn't even love himself. He didn't think he deserved love. Let alone did he deserve James Barnes to look at him like that with those big bright eyes and easy smile. No, Tony didn't deserve any of that from a man like James Buchanan Barnes.

He just felt uncomfortable under that sure and steady gaze as the other man stood there in the door way. They hadn't seen each other in a while (Tony had been drink out after a particularly nasty encounter with his father which ended in the youth sloshed on cheek whiskey for days.) Pepper had covered for him while he sobered up enough to face Bucky. 

  
  


So he stood there crossing his arms with a little bit of annoyance bubbling just beneath the surface, enough attitude to mask his insecurities.   
  
"Why, why don't you just go already? Cause I can't figure this shit out ya know? Why would you stay with me?" He asked because really this was getting ridiculous, the more time they spent together. The more nights they found themselves wrapped up in bed...it was going to make it impossible for Tony when Barnes finally did figure out was a mess he was. 

Tony wanted it to just end now or know what this was about. Was it money? Was it fame? Was it just the sex? There had to be something measurable that Barnes wanted from him because really what else was there?  
  
  
  


Bucky just smiled sadly and shook his head. He hated that Tony was so wounded by the people in his past that the other man couldn't see what he was worth. Couldn't see that he was so much more than a name and a trust fund. More than a star at MIT or future king of industry. More than the tabloids playboy in and out of rehabs and jail. Tony had so much to offer and it was terrifying how little Stark thought of himself. How much danger he put himself in with little or no regard for what might happen.   
  
Barnes worried about him, worried one day he'd get a call to come identify a body or pick up to hear pepper crying her eyes out telling him that Tony had ODed. He wanted Tony to understand how much he was worth and if the best way he could do that was to love this infuriating genius and beat that fact into his head  ...then he'd do it

"You just don't get it do ya?  I want you Tony..Just you."  
  


It took Tony by surprise when Bucky walked up and hugged him, held him close and and whispered in his ear four words he never thought anyone would say and mean so deeply. four simple words that wormed into his brain and lived there. Words that would stay and repeat in those dark hours when everything else in his life would be a question.   
  
He'd have these words spoken in a low silken voice next to his ear.


	24. Asgaurdian fails ep 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ....i have no excuse for myself right now  
> _____________________________________________________
> 
> "You had me from Bacon" By Loki of Asgard.
> 
> Found on the album - Love thy breakfast meats.

One food, that's all I had,

Something about this swine called me, caused me to turn my head.

Your strips they captured me, you were in my fridge as far as I could see.

And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.

Mortals ask me if I'm hungry , I always am

Well, you had me from "Bacon"

I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into my plate,

Pork won me, it was over from the start.

Midgardian breakfast completely stole my heart! and now I'll never let go.

I never even had a chance you know?

You had me from "Bacon"

Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.

One taste..so crisp brought it down

Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground

And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again

The last time was the last time I'd let anything in

Well, you had me from "Bacon"

I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into my plate,

Pork won me, it was over from the start.

Midgardian breakfast completely stole my heart! and now I'll never let go.

I never even had a chance you know?

You had me from "Bacon"

That's all I had

Something about this swine called me, caused me to turn my head.

You had me from "Bacon"

You had me from "Bacon"

Midgard, I've love you.... because of bacon.


	25. Right in the feels 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand years (WinterFrost)
> 
> Pair- Loki/Bucky  
> Song - A thousand years - Christina perri
> 
> Au - time travel/reincarnation ish?
> 
> written in Loki's POV

I once played with the power my life afforded me. I skipped through your pitiful world with little care to guise i showed myself in. Little concern for the mischief i left in my wake.   
  
That was true...until i found you.

Everything about you drew me as a moth to flame, even when i knew your fire would extinguish far sooner than my own. Still... I could not back away from that cloying glow. I wanted you..even when it hurt.

The first time i lost you i swore never again, yet like a foolish child i found my time lacking and looked for sport in your world. It was at war and i thought perhaps i would find what it meant to serve a cause rather than fight by the side of those who never cared. I wanted ..to feel something perhaps.   
  
I could scarcely believe my eyes, that the norns would form such a face from the dust of the grave and breath life with in it again. I thought my heart mad, surely this couldn't be.

You did not know me, i never expected you to. It was worth all the realms to even speak with you for a moment.  To see your smile, a smile I'd dreamed of for centuries. 

In those days we we're ships sailing in the night, you had your life..your mission. I watched you from a far as much as I could. It wasn't enough and i knew the risks you took.

Again my best lies are to myself when I said. " He will return safe, I will have time to tell him..time to offer him more than this short existence." 

I didn't have time, and there wasn't even a body left to bury. Your soul was lost and my heart left to morn once again.

Perhaps it was then I grew cold. Then when I turned my back on humanity, long before the lies of my parentage unfolded around me. Long before I actively looked for revenge. It was there under the soil in an empty grave where i left my heart.

I fell so far, I lost myself in the void and perhaps...I didn't even want it back. I committed sin after sin and cared not if i was destroyed along the way. Even wished for it. 

Life is so cruel, the way fates treads twist and knot. I should have known that you would never be far.

But you lost yourself too...committed sin after sin. 

Like me you lived through the darkness, made friends with that pain.

I decided then that I would never lose you again, no mater the lies i had to tell..if the old me had to die to be free. I would find you and keep you safe, because your last piece of light i have.


	26. Right in the feels 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Song - My immortal - Evanescence  
> Warnings- Mentions of suicidal thoughts.  
> Pairing - frostiron
> 
> Soul mate Au. Kinda...idk

Loki heard the car before he finally dragged himself out of bed to see who was outside. It had to be just a lost passerby, he had been careful about finding this place. It was dank and abandoned in the endless blocks of urban blight. No one would find him here and perhaps that's what made it so appealing in the first place.

This was a place he could go to be forgotten.

 

Of course, it was never that easy was it.

There was always some meddlesome mortal that had to make him known. Worse, Thor. His blundering brother simply tried too hard to 'help'.

No one could help, this was Loki's penance. Even if he had been brainwashed by a mad titian he was still a monster, still guilty of so many sins. So much death...

Perhaps this exile with his power crippled was even too kind. Loki had prayed that he was meant for the axe. To die would have been better than living like this.

He couldn't even have peace now because that foolish Stark seemed to take it on himself to check in on Loki. One would think the man of iron would hate him, overall.

Yet finding out how Loki was tortured seemed to resonate with the billionaire. On the other hand, maybe Stark just needed a project, a case more helpless than his own.

Loki went down the stairs to meet the mortal, his guise slipping on easily as always as he greeted with a condescending smile.

"Hello Anthony, feeling bored in you gilded tower?"

Stark wasn't buying it, he'd been keeping tabs on Loki and realized when the other man hadn't left the ratty little apartment building in over three weeks there was no way things where as shiny and clean as Loki was presenting them to be. Something was very wrong.

It was something Tony had seen before, something even he had felt before. It was that cold, dirty, self-inflicted bitterness. Yeah, Tony knew all about that.

"Cut the crap reindeer games." he said climbing up the cracked and broken concrete steps. Loki wasn't going to keep him out this time.

Tony wasn't even sure why he cared so much. Maybe it was the way Thor looked when he sat down and told the team what really happened to Loki. What Odin's prodigal son finally confided in the darkness of his cell after the death of the only mother Loki had ever known?

Maybe it was the weeks following the nearly mortal injury Loki had received protecting his brother, and his subsequent exile. They all wearily watched as a too pale too quiet former villain turned down in the glowing light of the rainbow bridge and just...skulked off with out saying a word. 'He just needs time.' Thor had said.

That was a year ago.

"What ever do you mean?" Loki evaded, not even very well. He was slipping and it was clear in the barely held smirk.

"I know you're magical dress up game Lokes. That junk heap is running off a shotty generator and I know it doesn't have running water so unless you're springing for dry cleaning. I call bullshit on the fresh duds." Tony gestured to the leathers and cape, a shadow of the original Loki that looked more like the invader and less like the brief glimpse of the man he had seen a year ago.

Maybe Loki was ready to give up or just too tired to care. Either way the glamour dropped.

"Fine. Better? Is this what you want? To see the once false prince looking like the wretch he truly is. Does the justice of it please you? Should I prostrate myself at your feet and take the lash? Or has that fallen out of favor these days?" Loki held his hands out in exasperation. He wished Stark would stop playing this game of false concern and just take his revenge or mock him. Just get it over with...anything but this.

There wasn't much that could leave Tony Stark speechless, but this... Loki looked bad. He was unwashed and looked as if he hadn't slept or eaten in days. He looked. Like a man who had given up.

"Right...ok...let um...come on." Tony didn't know what to say so he just ushered the taller man back into the building. It was cold out that night and Loki was barefoot and shirtless wearing something that looked like an old bathrobe and pajama pants.

Once they were inside Stark paced and ran his fingers through his hair. The place was dirty and there were newspapers and broken glass everywhere. The furniture was a mix of lawn chairs and sofas that would have looked more at home sitting out on the curb than under a roof. Not that the roof it self was holding up spectacularly if all the rainwater filled pots and coffee cans that littered the room was any inclination.

Tony jumped when he thought he saw a rat scurry along the baseboard. All the while Loki simple lit an oil lamp and collapse into one of the less worn old settees. 

"What do you want from me? Why do you insist to interject yourself in my business, I have nothing to harm this puny world with. I have nothing to harm anything with."

Tony wasn't going to sit, not here...he'd probably burn these clothes when he got home. "I wanna know why, that's all. I get that you what happened to you was shit, and what you did isn't going to win you any popularity contests. But this?" The inventor gestures around to the hovel Loki was in. "I have seen Prison cells nicer than this. If you want to make a difference, we can help you. If you want to make up for the trouble you caused this isn't the way to do it. Trust me. I know what it's like to want to make up for your past."

Loki looked down at the filth sodden floor. "I do not want to make up for anything. I cannot undo anything... I want it to end." His voice was raw and broken. The truth was there in the broken edges, the window to the hear of it as those words escaped like a whisper. "I want to die"

"Nope...no..." Tony shook his head. Something inside him dropped to his stomach and turned cold when the deadly admission left the ravenette lips. "Come on get up you're coming with me"

"No I won't, go home Stark...there's nothing left here for you. There's certainly nothing left here for me."

Loki turned away walking with a slight limp that Tony just now noticed. He had no idea what happened and his mind was already conjuring up images of long pale limbs painted in red ribbons all sprawled artfully across white tiles. The billionaire shook the macabre image away as he staked after the other man. "There's a lot left damn it so just let me help you!"

"Why!" Loki turned and shouted. "What could I possibly have that want?"

"I don't want anything Loki...I don't even know why I just..." Tony's eyes flitted down to one of the aliens pale slender hands and on impulse, he reached out and took it.

"I just can't watch you go out like this. You're too damn smart to just waist away." His grip tightened as he stared those dull deep green eyes. "I couldn't forgive myself, and I don't know why..."

There was a slight a slight spark that dances up Loki's spine when the human took his hand. Something warm and cloying that curled up in the back of his brain. Something that whispered 'this is what you've been waiting for'. It was absurd to think the human would understand his actions or the repercussions he had just unleashed.

"Alright...I'll go with you." Perhaps agreeing to this was a fools errand, but even if he could feel that once more. Even in fleeting... even unreciprocated. Maybe there was something left after all.

 


	27. right in the feels 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Words   
> Character (Tony)  
> An: written in the middle of the night in my phone cause yeah... I have feelings and this is were they've been at. It anyone cares, probably not.
> 
> Warnings: substance abuse, low self-esteem, negative self-image, mutilation , bullying, depression, triggers

_" sticks and stones will break your bones but words will never hurt you.._ "

If only that were true. Maybe for some people it is. Some who do not constantly measure themselves by the worth given to them by others.

How smart, how attractive..  how perfect on The surface.

"Shut up Anthony! I don't care! Can't you see I'm trying to work!"

He just wanted to help, just wanted to show his father something to make the man proud. Any little thing to show he was worth something.

Maybe that's when Tony learned he was only wanted if he was interesting or relevant. Or maybe he just learned to be the loudest.

All through school it was more of the same, the constant stress to over achieve. He would sit for hours and yank his hair trying to will the thoughts faster. Then he figured out the saudering iron really worked better.

The sharp burn brought it all back into focus.

" living is pain and pain is motivation and motivation is success ." had say to himself eyeing a row of angry blisters. He just had to try harder.

"Weirdo, baby, rich kid, brat "

Taunts from children can be cruel enough but then those children grow up into spiteful adults.

"Slut,  war monger, spoiled, out of touch. "

Pepper would try. " it's ok tones they just don't get you and so people take things the wrong way. " or " just ignore it, some people just say things. There just words."

It's never just words not when you're already broken. They just fall on top and for into you slowly- bringing up other words from your head.

" worthless, disposable, loud, annoying, troublemaker , killer , joke, "

No one hated Tony more...than Tony .

* * *

 

The king of self loathing and accepting the blame.

Had work his fingers to the bone just to get a single smile. All because of words. 

"Take away that suit of armor....what are you?"  
  
  
  
  


Nothing.

 


	28. Caw Caw mutha Fukas! Ep5

Clint Barton is a strange creature.

Pretty much everyone in the tower realized this one right off. From the vent crawling to the "perching". That last one, Tony. Would later argue took years off his life.

Apparently stumbling into the kitchen for coffee and then looking up to see the spy sitting atop the fridge munching a bowl of coco puffs is a bit much. Especialy after a 72 hour inventing binge.

If all the 'hawkward' moments,  there are some reserved for those closest to the archer.

**_________ Natasha_________**

One of the weirder quirks came to light during a stake-out. Shield had made a pair of headphones for Clint that worked well with his hearing aids. Since receiving them the archer has loaded up a mp3 player with music to occupy his time.

Maybe it was the hours they had been awake or the lack of activity but Barton started to hum along with the music.

Natasha didn't think much of the occurrence until she heard more than humming and looked over to find her partner singing and bopping along with his binoculars .


	29. SOS

I understand that no one really likes author notes. But...I'm going through some stuff and to be honest it feels like drowning. It feels like being in the middle of the Damn ocean and no one's around.

It's worse too because I know  I did this to myself. My choices led me here and I know had to do it. 

Now I have to get through it. I just don't know if I'm strong eenough or I even deserve to be happy. I probably don't. 

 

I'm venting here cause I guess it feels safe. Any advice at all is appriciated.


	30. Marvel Infomercials Ep1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

**Title: Marvel Dose Disney **

 

Two men appear on your late night screen, a pair of smiling gents...way too smiley gents in pastel button downs and dockers. You would change the channel but honestly, its 3 in the morning and you already know nothing else is on. So why the hell not right?

  
  
_“Hey Randy!”_  
  
_“Hey Johnathan! Whats that you've got there?”_  
  
_“Oh this?” random douche number 2 says to douche number one. “This is a new Cd I just picked up!”_

  
  
Wow...Cd's are still a thing?

  
  
_“Awesome whats the artist?”_  
  
_“That's just the thing Randy! This isn't just any Cd of radio pop music, this is a compilation of Classic sung by America's greatest heros!”_  
  
_“The Avengers made a CD!!!”_

 

  
Wait what....

  
  
_“Yeah, you can hear all your Disney favorites personalized by the Avengers, Pick up this great CD for just 19.95!! all proceeds go to the Charity Maria's house, a home for orphaned children.  You can hear tunes like: Part of that world! By Tony Stark”_

 

  
You sit back completely floored by this bizarre crap, you have to be drunk or high or dreaming.

  
  
**Look at this stuff isn't it neat, wouldn't you say my collections complete.**  
**Some would say I'm the guy... the guy who has everything…**  
  
**Look at this place, my workshop my home…**  
**How many heroes can one tower hold?**  
**Looking around here you'd think**  
**Sure, he's got everything**  
  
**I've got robots and armors a plenty, I've got cash and cars galore.**

**You want houses? I got 20. Who care no big deal......I WANT MORE!!!**

  
  
_“Wow Johnathan! That's amazing, and hey I see there's also a special guest on this CD. I wasn't expecting to see this.”_  
  
_“That's right Randy! X-men Night Crawler and Wolverine make a special appearance, as they sing the timeless classic from Beauty and the Beast.”_

  
  
  
**Kurt:**  
**Zhere's something sveet und almost kind**  
**But he vas mean und he vas coarse und  unrefined**  
**And now he's dear und so unsure**  
**I vonder vhy I didn't see it there before**  
**Logan:**  
**He glanced this way, I thought I saw**  
**And when we touched he didn't shudder at my Claws**  
**Bub it can't be, I'll just ignore**  
**But then he's never looked at me that way before.**

 

  
  
_“That's really beautiful Randy.”_  
  
_“yep, brings a tear to the eye. Also check out this little diddy from everyone's favorite archer, Hawkeye!”_  
  
_“he's still an Avenger?”_

 

  
Damn...Johnathan is kinda salty.

 

  
  
**(Clint Barton – A whole new world)  
**  
**I can show you the vents!**  
**Shining shimmering splendid!**  
**Tell me Agent have you ever seen the tower from inside?**  
  
**I can open this grate, show you chamber by chamber.**  
**Over, sideways an under on this magical HVAC Ride.**

  
  
_“Huh...that was surprisingly entertaining. Oh and look Captain America is on here.”_  
  
_“No Johnathan....no...just...no.”_  
  
_“But..”_  
  
_“NO!....anyway...19.95..plus Shipping and handling.”_  


  
Yep....time to go to bed.  
  
  
  
**  
**


	31. Super Texts Ep2

** Title: Science Bro Texts! **

**Tony : Psssst....Hey Banner  
**

**Bruce: What**

**Tony:What do you me without the Ironman suit on?**

**Bruce: I don't know Stark what?**

**Tony: Stark naked!!! Ha! :D**

**Tony: bruce.....**

**Tony: Bruce...hello**

**Tony: Stop shaking your head I can feel it!**  
  
Bruce: I wonder if it's too early to drink...

 

* * *

 

**Tony: Banner!!!!**

**Bruce: ?**

**Tony: I have an idea, it involves about 45 sparklers, a blow up doll, Steve's underpants, 50lbs of dry ice, and Fury's Office.**

**Bruce: This is why you need to be constantly busy, you start coming up with weird shit when you have nothing to do Tony.**

**Tony:Pepper said no already.**

**Tony: Bruce....don't go green buddy.**

**Bruce: We're beyond green Tony..**

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
